Game
by LynKim
Summary: Myungyeol Shin, slight DaeBAekTae / Gs/ 1s / famliy / No SUMMARY / just read and the review


**ANNYEONG,,,,**

**Setelah lama vakum dari dunia MyunYeol saya kembali membawa ff myungyeol.. hehehe **

**Map typo sana sini EYD kacau….**

**.**

**Author : Lynkim**

**Tittle : Game**

**Cast : MyungYeol , Shin- cross gane(teman saya bilang mirip MY) , and other**

**Rate : G**

**Length : 1S**

**Genre : family ,GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check this out ~**

**.**

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu,meskipun cuaca diluar cerah tapi tidak lantas membuat seorang anak mau bermain diluar rumah. Sama seperti Kim Shin. Kim Shin,biasa di panggil Shin,umur 8 tahun,hobinya adalah bermain game. Ayahnya bernama Kim Myungsoo dan ibunya berama Kim Sungyeol.

"Eommaaaaaa..." teriak Shin dari pintu jendela ruang keluarga rumah mereka yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang rumah dengan desain minimalis tersebut.

"Eommaaaaaaa." teriak Shin lagi,saat dirasa tidak mendapat respon dari ibunya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan tanah,bunga dan potnya.

Sungyeol menoleh, "Wae?" balasnya sedikit berteriak.

"Dimana alat-alat gameku?" tanya Shin dengan nada terdengar kesal,tentu saja Shin tau siapa dalang dari hilangnya alat-alat perangnya alias mesin game dan stiknya.

"Molla." jawab Sungyeol acuh dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Mendengar jawaban ibunya Shin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma menyita mesin ps-mu selama sebulan. Sepanjang hari tidak hari biasa atau hari libur kau hanya bermain dengan benda itu. Tidak peduli PRmu atau nilaimu. Dan apakah kau tidak punya teman di sekolah? Kegiatanmu hanya duduk di depan televisi sepanjang hari. Hari ini hari minggu pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu atau bantu eomma menanam bunga. Jangan jadi pemalas seperti appamu,Shin." omel Sungyeol panjang lebar. Sekarang Sungyeol tengah berdiri menghadap Shin dengan tangan di tekuk di pinggang. Jarak mereka kurang lebih hanya 5meter.

Shin terdiam dengan bibirnya tetap membentuk pout. Bagi Shin,ibunya itu adalah ratu dalam hal mengomel. Meski suka mengomel panjang lebar harus Shin akui,apa yang dikatakan eommanya memang benar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Shin berbalik masuk kedalam ruang keluarga,dan dengan kesal mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Kenapa wajah tampanmu kau tekuk seperti itu Shin-ah?" suara berat laki-laki dewasa dari arah dapur membuat Shin menoleh dan menatap kearahnya.

"Annio appa." jawab Shin tetap membuat pout dengan bibir mungilnya.

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Shin. Myungsoo melihat Shin meraih remote TV dan mulai menyalakannya. Myungsoo menatap kearah rak di bawah TV dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

'Sepertinya ada yang janggal? Tapi apa?' batin Myungsoo.

"Ah!" pekik Myungsoo.

Shin menatap appanya, "Appa kenapa?" tanya Shin.

"Kemana mesin PSmu Shin-ah?" Myungsoo balik bertanya,dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat Shin kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku menyitanya yeobo." Sungyeol yang baru saja memasuki rumah menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. "Shin harus bermain dengan teman sebayanya,jangan hanya bermain dengan PSnya saja. Kau bisa menjadi anak cross sosial*bener gak,saya lupa =_=* . Mau menjadi apa nanti jika kau tidak bisa bersosialisasi Shin-ah? Shin-ah,ganti bajumu,kita akan kerumah Taehyung,untuk menjenguk Baekhyun ajumma yang barusaja melahirkan kemarin." Sungyeol mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan menyuruh Shin berganti baju.

Sungyeol berlalu menuju lantai 2,menyisakan pasangan appa dan anak yang saling tatap. Tiba-tiba...

"Huwaaa... Appa aku bisa gila." keluh Shin dengan tangan menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri. "Kenapa eomma begitu cerewet seperti Halmonie akhir-akhir ini." keluh Shin,dengan wajah memelas pada appanya.

Myungsoo mengangkat Shin ke pangkuannya. "Eomma sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini,jadi ikuti saja apa yang eomma lakukan atau suruh. Lagipula apa yang di katakan eommamu benar,bermainlah keluar. Kau tau diluar sana banyak yang menyenangkan,seperti bermain sepak bola atau basket,bersepeda juga menyenangkan."

"Aku suka game appa." ujar Shin lirih.

Myungsoo tersenyum, "appa tidak melarangmu suka atau bermain game. Hanya saja kau harus bisa membagi waktu untuk hobimu dan kehidupanmu,sayang." jelas Myungsoo.

Shin terlihat berfikir,Shin tergolong anak yang cerdas sebenarnya,tapi karena hobinya itu membuatnya menjadi anak yang malas belajar.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan bermain dengan Taehyungie lebih dulu,setelah itu aku akan bermain dengan yang lainnya." terang Shin.

"Kau benar-benar anak appa,Shin-ah." ujar Myungsoo sambil mengasak rambut jamur hitam Shin.

"Sayang,kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu?" Sungyeol kembali muncul di ruang keluarga. Kali ini sudah berpakaian lebih rapi,dengan dengan celana jeans 3/4 yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan atasan kemeja biru tanpa lengan dengan tas tangan berwarna biru juga. Sangat pas!

"Ne eomma." Shin segera turun dari pangkuan Myungsoo dan berlari kearah tangga.

"Jangan berlari,nanti kau jatuh,Shin-ah!" teriak Sungyeol.

Myungsoo berdiri dari duduknya,dan berjalan kearah Sungyeol berdiri.

Grepp...

Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol,lebih tepatnya hanya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sungyeol dengan tangan di pinggang ramping Sungyeol. "Kau sungguh cantik yeobo,aku khawatir akan banyak mata yang memandang milikku ini." ujar Myungsoo seduktif.

"Haha ... Gomawo atas pujiannya suamiku yang tampan. Kau tenang saja,biarlah mereka menatapku,biarlah mereka mengetahui kalau makhluk indah ini adalah milik Kim Myungsoo." balas Sungyeol.

"Tentu saja..."

Cup...

Ucapan Myungsoo terhenti saat bibir mungil Sungyeol membungkam bibirnya. Sungyeol langsung melumat bibir suaminya itu,Myungsoo yang tadinya terdiam dan kaget atas tindakan agresif istrinya akhirnya mulai membalas serangat istrinya. Myungsoo menggigit pelan bibir Sungyeol untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam mututnya. Sungyeol membuka mulutnya lidah Myungsoo langsung menyusup masuk untuk mengajak lidah Sungyeol berduel.

"Nghhh..." lenguh Sungyeol dan tangannya mulai menjambak rabut hitam Myungsoo. Mendengar lenguhan Sungyeol,membuat hasrat Myungsoo semakin gencar menyerang Sungyeol. Tapi...

"Apa yang eomma dan appa lakukan?"

Bruk..

"Aduh..."

Saat mendengar suara Shin,Sungyeol langsung mendorong kasar Myungsoo. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan tangannya langsung mengusap bibirnya yang terkena salive.

"S...Shin... Kau... sudah selesai sayang?" tanya Sungyeol dengan kikuk. Shin kini tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah datar yang cenderung mengarah ke sebal.

"Kau mengagetkan saja Kim Shin." ujar Myungsoo sambil berdiri.

"Appa yang menyebalkan,bisa-bisanya menyerang eomma saat siang dan aku tidak tidur." Shin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sebenarnya pemandangan yang seperti tadi tidak mengherankan bagi Shin,karena Shin sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu.

Myungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,tanda kalau di sedang malu pada Shin. "Ah! Itu,eommamu yang menyerang App... Akhh... Sakit yeol." Myungsoo mengakiri ucapannya dengan teriakan kesakitan karena Sungyeol mencubit perutnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan didepan Shin." ketus Sungyeol dengan melototkan matanya.

"Tapi itu kenyaannya,yeobo."

"Meskipun kenyataannya,jangan megatakannya di depan Shin,Shin masih anak-anak."

"Eomma appa bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat?" suara aksi argumen Sungyeol dan Myungsoo.

"Ah! Maafkan kami sayang." ujar Sungyeol sambil berjongkon menyamakan tingginya dengan Shin. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shin.

"Kita jadi pergi kerumah Taehyungie eomma?" tanya Shin.

"Tentu saja jadi sayang. Kajja kita berangkat.." ajak Sungyeol sambil berdiri kemudian menggandeng tangan Shin.

"Appa tidak ikut?" tanya Shin.

"Tentu saja,kau pikir appa akan membiarkan eommamu menyetir sendiri. Tentu saja tidak Kim Shin sayang." terang Myungsoo.

"Kajja..."

.

.

"Baekhyunie putrimu Sungguh menggemaskan.." histeris Sungyeol saat melihat bayi perempuan di pangkuannya menguap tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau iri,nonna?" ujar namja yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu Jung Daehyun." ketus Sungyeol. "Lagipula bayi ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu." lajut Sungyel masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Yak! Apanya yang tidak mirip? Lihat matanya... Sama persis seperti mataku." protes Daehyun tidak terima.

"Hah! Tapi secara keseluruhan dia lebih mirip dengan Baekhyun." Sungyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Ck... No..."

"Hentikan debatan kalian,kalian hajya akan membuat Daemi bangun dan membuat bekas jahitanku ngilu." ujar Baekhyun melerai Daehyun dan Sungyeol.

"Mian yeobo. Apakah benar kau merasa sakit?" tanya Daehyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Baek,aku menyukai hasil kerjamu di wajah Daehyun." sahut Myungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sambil melihat TV.

"Hahaha.. Aku setuju dengan Myungie." sambung Sungyeol.

"Diam kalian berdua." protes Daehyun. Ketiga orang itu malah terkekeh.

"Oh iya,siapa nama si cantik ini?" tanya Sungyeol sambil mencium pipi bayi di gendongannya.

"Daemi,Jung Daemi." jawab Dehyun bangga.

"Nama yang cantik. Pasti nanti kau akan tumbuh jadi yeoja yang cantik seperti eommamu Daemi-ah." bisik Sungyeol dan Daemi hanya menggeliat di gendongannya.

"Taehyung dan Shin,Dae?" tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

Daehyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Molla,tadi mereka ijin bermain di taman rumah sakit. Mungkin mereka kesana." jawab Daehyun.

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka bermain diluar,Baek. Kau tau anakku kecanduan gamenya semakin parah? Jadi biarkanlah Shin bermain dengan Taehyungie agar sedikit bisa melupakan stik gamenya." terang Myungsoo.

"Jinjja? Apakah perlu kau membawa Shin ke dokter dan mendapat terapi?" tanya Daehyun yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan Myungsoo.

"Anni... Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Woohyun hyung,dia bilang untuk sementara tidak perlu,dan dia menyarankan untuk sering-sering membawa Shin keluar rumah dan mengantar Shin bermain dengan temannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk itu aku ingin meminta ijin darimu,ijinkan Taehyung sering-sering menginap dirumahku. Kupikir tidak ada ruginya untukmu dan Baekhyun mengingat adik Taehyung baru lahir." terang Myungsoo. "Jadi,pikirkanlah?" lanjut Myungsoo.

Daehyun terdiam,kemudian berkata. "Yah! Apalagi yang bisa kujawab. Silahkan bawa setan kecil itu ketumahmu Myung,tapi kau taukan bagaimana anakku?"

"Yah! Tentu saja aku tau anakmu Jung." jawab Myungsoo malas.

"Hehehe.. Bersiaplah tekanan darahmu naik." ujat Daehyun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan naik darah,mungkin Yeollie yang akan naik darah. Mengingat ia sedikit sensitif. Tapi tenang saja,aku lebih suka mendengar keramaian dirumahku daripada suara ramai dari mesin game." jawab Myungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Hahahaha... Kapan kau akan membawa Taehyung?"

"Kau pasti repot mengurus Daemi,apakah hari ini Taehyung bisa menginap dirumahku?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Hmm... Kau tau saja."

.

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga Kim,suasananya berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya terdengar suara berisik dari mesin game yang dimainkan oleh anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Tapi sekarang...

"Shin-ah,Taehyungie.. Cepat bereskan mainan kalian. Saatnya makan malam." teriak Sungyeol dari arah dapur.

"Ne eomma." balas Shin berteriak.

"Ayo V,kita bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum mendengar teriakan eommaku. Kau taukan bagaimana eommaku?" ujar Shin pada Taehyung.

Taehyung bergidik. "Ne aku tau,eomma kita itu sebelas duabelas. Kalau marah seperti singa yang baru keluar dari hutan rimba." jawab Taehyung. Tak berapa lama keduanya terkikik bersamaan.

"Kau tau Shin-ah,eommaku kalau marah hanya appa yang bisa menjinakkannya." ujar Taehyung sembari membereskan lintasan mobil mini yang tadi mereka pakai bermain.

Shin menatap Taehyung, "Jinjja?" tanya Shin.

"Ne,dan kau tau. Cara appaku menjinakkan eommaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara dibuat mistis yang membuat Shin penasaran.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Shin,agar Shin mendekat padanya. Dengan segera Shin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung. Dan dua anak berumur 8 tahun kini berjongkok dengan saling mendekatkan kepalanya. Shin memasang telinganya untuk mendengar cerita dari Taehyung.

"Jika eomma marah,appa akan menunggu sampai malam sampai aku masuk ke kamarku,kemudian tidak lama kemudian akan terdengar teriakan eomma dan erangan appa dari kamar." Taehyung menghentikan ceritanya.

"Benarkah? Suaranya seperti apa V? tanya Shin,karena sepertinya dia juga kerap mendengar suara teriakan eommanya dan erangan appanya di malam hari saat Shin sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana ya? Seperti ini.. Ngghhhh Daehhh... Disanahhhh... Akhhh..." Taehyung mencoba menirukan suara eommanya. "Kira-kira seperti itu." lanjut Taehyung.

"Eommaku juga suka seperti itu di malam hari saat dikamarnya bersama appa." ujar Shin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Shin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kira-kira apa yang appa kita lakukan pada eomma kita ya?" tanya Shin penasaran.

"Molla.. Yang jelas paginya mereka akan kembali mengumbar kemesraan di depanku." jawab Taehyung.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Myungsoo yang berdiri di ujung tangga mendengar dan memperhatikan percakapan dua anak itu dengan mata melotot. Tidak percaya dengan topik yang di perbincangkan dua anak itu.

"Ah! Aku sejak tadi ingin bertanya padamu,Shin-ah." ujar V tiba-tiba saat mengingat sesuatu, "Kemana mesin PS kesayanganmu?" lanjut Taehyung.

Mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Taehyung,membuat wajah Shin berubah gelap. Shin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat sahabatnya itu menundukkan kepalnya.

"Eomma menyitanya,eomma bilang karena aku lebih suka bermain game daripada bermain dengan teman-teman kita,Tae. Istilahnya aku kecanduan game kata eomma. Padahal aku kan sering bermain denganmu.. Yah! Hnn.. Meski hanya beberapa kali seminggu." jelas Shin.

Taehyung melipat sebelah tangannya didada,dab yang satulagi digunakan untuk menyentuh dagunya, "Hmm... Kau memang terlalu cinta dengan game chingu. Kau tau ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari game jika kau bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Seperti tadi kita bermain,kau lupa kan dengan game kesayanganmu itu,dan jika kau bertanya mengapa kau lupa,itu karena permainan kita tadi lebih menarik." ujar Taehyung.

Shin berfikir sejenak, "Kau sepertinya benar,Tae-ah. Aku tidak teringat gameku sampai kau bertanya."

"Makanya..."

"Eomma tadi menyuruh kalian melakukan apa?" sebuah suara menginteruksi perbincangan dua anak itu.

"Hehehe" cengir Shin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Aku tidak butuh cengiran kalian,cepat bereskan mainan kalian dan kita makan malam. Mengerti?" perintah Sungyeol.

"Ne eomma/ajumma." jawab Shin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Kau lihat.. Eommaku dan eommamu sejenis,Shin." bisik Taehyung. Dibalas anggukan oleh Shin. Dan kemudian kedua bocah itu mulai meneruskan pekerjaan membereskan mainan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

"Selamat malam anak-anak." ucap Sungyeol sebelum menutup kamar Shin. Sekarang Shin dan juga Taehyung sudah terbang kealam mimpi mereka.

Klek..

Sungyeol membuka kamarnya,dan mendapati Myungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidur mereka.

"Kenapa kau mondar-mandir seperti itu yeobo?" tanya Sungyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku sedang berfikir,haruskah kita membuat kamar kita kedap suara,yeobo?" tanya Myungsoo balik.

Sungyeol menatap suaminya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tau,tadi secara tak sengaja aku mendengar perbincangan 2 kurcaci kecil itu. Dan kau tau apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Sungyeol menggeleng.

"Mereka membicarakan apa yang kita lakukan di dalam kamar saat kau atau Baekhyun marah karena mendengar suara desahan kalian." jelas Myungsoo.

"Apa?" pekik Sungyeol merasa tidak percaya dengan bahan perbincangan anak kecil itu. "Apakah kita sudah meracuni otak mereka secara tidak sengaja?" tanya Sungyeol sedikit panik.

"Molla... Aku akan membuat kamar kita kedap suara. Yah! Kita harus melakukan itu." putus Myungsoo.

"Kau benar sayang. Aku jadi merasa malu pada Shin." ujar Sungyeol.

"Sudahlah... Tidak perlu malu. Ah! Dan kabar baiknya,sepertinya dengan adanya Taehyung, melupakan gamenya,yeobo."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus Myungie. Besok aku akan mengantar mereka bermain di taman agar Shin bisa bermain diluar dan mendapatkan teman-temannya lagi." ujar Sungyeol bahagia.

"Ne ~ Sepertinya Taehyung akan tinggal dengan kita lebih lama."

"Aku akan bicara pada Baekhyun besok."

"Nah! Mari kita tidur,aku sudah mengantuk. Hoamm..." Myungsoo membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian Sungyeol menyusulnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**MYS review please ~**

**Yang buka MYS wajib juga review kalau lewat baca.. hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ~**


End file.
